


Country Flair

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Madam Miranda hosts a square dancing night in Jack's bar in New Jorvik. Jack belongs to UglyTwinkBoi, Miranda belongs to SwimmingTiger, Eden belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr, Zelda belongs to zdusk, and Freja belongs to fieldingfreja. This entire AU belongs to clightlee.





	Country Flair

Jack’s bar didn’t usually close early. Most entertainment that took place here was usually light, a singer or other musician would stand on a temporary stage and perform, to the entertainment of the bar’s patrons. Occasionally, a comedian would perform there, and the bar would be filled with life and merriment. But on rare occasions when Jack could be bothered and the brothel over the road didn’t seem appropriate, the bar was used for some larger forms of entertainment.

“Square dancing?” Ydris repeated after Jack told him what the town had planned. He turned to his fiancé as they lay in bed together, the pair of them surrounded by the strange yet pleasant odours of the various remedies that Ydris sold in his caravan. Ydris had parked his caravan just outside of the main township of New Jorvik, making a brief visit before getting on his way again.

“Yeah,” said Jack, rubbing the back of his neck. “You should come, it’ll be fun.”

“Ugh, but it sounds like something only country hicks do,” said Ydris.

“Hey, I’m a country hick, in case you hadn’t noticed,” said Jack. “At least, I live there.”

“Well, nobody’s perfect,” said Ydris. His joking tone softened into a more serious one, though, as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “You know that I would come if I could, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re busy peddling your wares,” said Jack, looking away. He folded his arms over his chest, turning away from Ydris. “I guess it’ll just be another event where I’m left on my own while everyone else is happily paired up because my fiancé is a travelling snake oil merchant.”

“I truly am sorry,” said Ydris, touching Jack’s shoulder. Jack only got out of bed and put his clothes back on.

“I need to go,” said Jack. “I’ve gotta shower, and then I’ve gotta prepare the country hick fest.”

Ydris watched sadly as Jack left his bedroom and his wagon, his heart sinking. Somehow, he’d make it up to him.

Halli, Jack’s fox, lifted her head from her paws and gave a happy little bark as Jack returned to his quarters above the bar, hanging his hat on the hat rack and heading straight for the bathroom. He gave Halli a quick pet as he went, though his mood wasn’t much improved with a shower. Halli followed him downstairs, however, watching curiously as he pulled boxes full of bunting down from the top shelf of the storeroom. One piece of bunting trailed from a box, which Halli chased after. Finally, Jack smiled at his fox’s antics.

“You always know, huh?” said Jack, rubbing his fox’s ears as she stood with the bunting in her mouth. “Let it go unless you’re gonna help.” Halli obediently let the bunting flutter to the ground before she leaped up onto the bar, watching curiously as Jack stood on a step-ladder and hung the bunting up near the ceiling.

With Halli’s ‘help’, the bar was soon decorated, bunting hanging from the walls near the ceiling while light glowed from various lanterns and candles scattered about the place. There were some tables set up with white tablecloths, including one table with refreshments including snacks and non-alcoholic beverages. Some alcohol would be served at the bar, but Jack was going to limit the drinks tonight- he wanted them to have a good time, not get drunk off their asses. A small stage was set up with a piano and gramophone which would play the music, and a small stool for the caller to sit on. A large space was cleared on the floor, for the couples to dance. Jack stood behind his bar and smiled, pleased with his hard work. Halli took a nap after working so hard- supervising was hard work, after all.

Madam Miranda arrived first, coming with a group of her girls. Ordinarily, Jack would have protested the madam bringing her ‘whores’ into his place of business, but she was the caller, and he had to admit that she put on a good shindig, having been dragged to a few by some of his friends.

“Madam Miranda,” said Jack, nodding to her in greeting as he polished his glass. “It’s not as fancy as yours, but I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s acceptable,” said Miranda, nodding back at him. Her girls scattered around the room, taking advantage of the refreshments and sitting at the tables to begin talking. One of the girls sat at the piano and began to play some music, just to create a warmer atmosphere and encourage people to come in to enjoy the music.

More townspeople began to trickle in, talking quietly amongst themselves, and Jack waited for the proper dancing to begin. But at last, the room was full and Madam Miranda stepped up to the front of the stage, the music petering off so that people would turn and listen.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to Square Dancing night!” she greeted, beaming at them. A small cheer went up, to which she beamed all the brighter. “I hope you guys and gals are ready and have your dancing boots on, because it’s about to get real dancy in here!” Some polite people chuckled, but Miranda seemed to enjoy her own joke. She blushed, clearing her throat at the silence. “Now, I’m sure you all know how to do this? For those unacquainted with the noble of art of square dancing, you picture an invisible square and stand around it in couples. Perform the dance moves that I call out, and just overall have fun!”

“May I have this dance, my lady?” asked Alonso, holding his hand out to Eden as he stood beside her chair. Eden smiled and blushed prettily, her heart fluttering in her chest.

“You may,” said Eden, taking his hand and standing before walking with him over to the marked out spot on the floor. It was only a few spots of chalk, but it was easy enough to see.

“I see we have our first couple,” said Miranda, her eyes shining as she saw Eden and Alonso standing together near the stage. “Come on, don’t be shy, it’s fun, I promise!” She looked at her girls, who set out in search of singles to pull onto the dance floor with them.

“Come on, Louisa, it’ll be okay,” said Lisa, trying to tug her shy girlfriend onto the dancefloor.

“But I have two left feet,” said Louisa, blushing. “I can’t dance.”

“You don’t have to dance well, just dance,” said Lisa.

“And if I don’t know how to do the moves?” asked Louisa. “You’re the dancer, not me.”

“Then it’ll be a learning experience,” said Lisa. “Come on.” She squeezed Louisa’s hands, and Louisa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then let it out as she finally rose from her seat and followed Lisa out onto the dancefloor to stand opposite Eden and Alonso.

“Hi,” said Louisa, glancing at Eden. Eden smiled at her, having seen Louisa a few times while helping out on the Moorland ranch in her spare time.

“Let’s dance,” said Zelda, pulling her boyfriend onto the dancefloor. Justin stumbled a little as he followed after her, but he was glad to stand still along with the other two couples near the stage. Some other groups had filled in, too, thanks to the girls from The Calico, but there was still one space left. Jack knew that he should be there with Ydris, but his fiancé was far away tonight, peddling his wares a few towns over. He still felt disappointed, though, when two girls took the place where he should be.

“I feel like I need a drink first,” said Roo, glancing towards the bar. Linda sighed and gently yet forcefully pulled Roo’s face back towards her.

“No you don’t,” said Linda. “We’re going to dance sober, so I don’t have to hold up your drunken butt.” Roo gasped, mocking offense, but she knew that her girlfriend was right.

“Hey, Linda,” said Lisa, smiling at her friend. “Louisa, have you met Roo yet?”

“No,” said Louisa, looking shyly at the new girl. “Hi.”

“Hey,” said Roo, raising her hand in a wave. “I think I’ve heard your name before. You work at the Moorland ranch, right?”

“Yeah, as a horse trainer, mostly,” said Louisa.

“Thought so,” said Roo, nodding. “I work with the blacksmith, Thomas has mentioned you a few times when he’s been by to pick up some more shoes. Apparently, he wouldn’t have been able to train all those horses without your help. You work fast and you work well.”

“She works too hard,” said Lisa, looping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Thank you,” said Louisa, blushing at the praise. 

“I’m Freja, but you can call me Roo. Everyone does,” said Roo, holding her hand out. Louisa shook it, and she could feel the callouses from working with metal all day long.

“Nice to meet you,” said Louisa.

“Alright, everyone!” Miranda called from the stage, breaking through the conversations. Louisa clammed up immediately. “Now that we’ve got plenty of squares surrounded by dancers, it’s time to begin.” She put the gramophone’s needle onto a record, and immediately, music began to play.

“Wait, if it’s two girls, who plays the role of the guy?” asked Louisa.

“You decide,” said Linda. “You know, just like everything else.”

“Oh, okay,” said Louisa. “Thanks.” She looked at Lisa, a question in her eyes.

“Well, I’m the one who convinced you to dance,” said Lisa. “I’ll be the guy.” Louisa smiled, nodding.

“Now, let’s start with something simple for you newcomers- circle left. This means that y’all join hands and move around in a circle until you’re back in your original position,” said Miranda. “I should give lessons! Fact, I do give lessons- square dancing lessons are at The Calico every Saturday night if y’all are interested.”

“I wonder if she just decided on that now,” Eden murmured to Alonso. He chuckled as they returned to their starting positions, taking her hands again.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” said Zelda. “It’s a smart idea.”

“I’ll definitely be going to them,” said Louisa.

“I was just about to suggest that but I’m glad you did,” said Lisa.

“Now allemande left!” Miranda called. “Face your corner, link arms with the person there, and circle until you’re facing your original partner again.”

“Having fun?” asked Zelda as she linked arms with Louisa.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” said Louisa as they circled. Zelda laughed, letting her go. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it,” said Zelda. “Least you’re having more fun than Jack.” The bartender still stood at the bar, looking rather mopey.

Miranda continued to call out the different dances, explaining them the first time for the newcomers and reminding them all that she now offered square dancing lessons at The Calico. But at last, she took a break, having worked up a thirst. The dancers all took the opportunity to have a break too, sitting around with glasses of alcohol or other refreshments.

“I thought this was just supposed to be a fun community night,” Jack grumbled as he polished the same glass. “Not advertisement for your brothel.”

“Well, you can’t blame a lady for leaping when opportunity comes a-knocking,” said Miranda, fanning herself with her little fan. Jack snorted, putting the glass away and picking up another.

“We found him, madame,” one of her girls suddenly called, and Miranda gave a little whoop of joy, not unlike half the dancers had during a ladies in, men sashay.

“This outghta perk you up,” said Miranda to Jack, and turned to look at the man who had just entered. Jack lost his grip on the glass, but it fortunately fell into the waiting hand of one Freja Archfield. She pouted upon finding nothing in it, but Jack paid no attention to her.

“It’s you,” said Jack, the tall, top-hatted figure unmistakable.

“Yes, it’s me,” said Ydris, looking downright humble as he approached the bar. “I was… guilted into coming here. My own guilty conscience, mostly, but…”

“How?” asked Jack, looking from the smug Miranda to his fiancé.

“I told you, I have my girls everywhere,” said Miranda. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that one of my girls can tend the bar if you want to spend some time with your beloved.”

“I can tend the bar,” said Roo.

“Absolutely fucking not,” said Jack without even looking at her. “This is… wow.” He grinned, a rare sight on him. “You came.”

“I did,” said Ydris, taking Jack’s hands over the bar.

“You don’t have to dance if you don’t want, it’s fine,” said Jack.

“But I want to,” said Ydris. “I’ve already made a fool of myself this afternoon when I upset you. It is time for me to… eat the humble pie, as it were.”

“Then it’s time for me to get back to callin’,” said Miranda with a smile, and finished off her glass of scotch before walking back up onto the stage.

“Glad to have you with us,” said Zelda when Jack and Ydris took the spot that Roo and Linda had given up.

“Glad to be here,” said Jack, resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment. Ydris did look rather out of place in his fancier clothing, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was here. And, as the music started up again, Ydris looked like even more of a darned fool than anyone else there. But at least he felt a great deal better now. Jack was smiling, and that was more important than anything else.


End file.
